


etching my name (on you, your back, and your soul).

by mochiki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Renjun is tiny, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cheesy!jaemin as per usual, i live in fluffyland, i promise........... i dont do well with angst, i say mutual but i think jaemin pines a little more??, saenna shut up in the tags challenge: failed, the angst is only 1 gram, this fic lives in flufflyland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiki/pseuds/mochiki
Summary: “Renjun? You okay there?”Renjun knew that voice, and he was tempted to growl at the other. “Does it look like I’m okay.”“Good point. So what's got you so ticked.”Renjun finally looks up at Na Jaemin and the first thing he sees is a wide smile. Renjun catches tiny splashes of worry dotting the irises of the pink-haired boy as he blinks them away.“It’s," Renjun dramatically rubbed his hands along his arms, “cold.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 148





	etching my name (on you, your back, and your soul).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberrysummers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrysummers/gifts).



> > to anne !!
> 
> hello bibi uwu. this is just something short as a thank u gift..? i love you so so much and i want to thank you again for your constant supply of sad but fluffy renmin !! i'm so glad i stumbled upon "where the water hides your tears" that One Fateful Day and subsequently, you. i'm still very much Not Confident in my writing and english in general but i hope you're feeling like some sugary fluff today !! ahhh god this is so cheesy and hhhhh *runs away* ε=ε=ε=ε=ε” “(/*’-‘*)/
>
>> general note !!
> 
> this was meant to be Short. like, extremely short... short as in... <1500 short,, it was meant to be my break away from studying............... so How did it end up here. the answer is: no clue. but maybe renjun. renjun is the answer to a lot of my decisions it's Not good. i wrote this while looping all the love songs lovelive offered to the world so if you want to,, 

To say Renjun regretted it was an understatement. He sat next to the windows, not helping his situation as he shifted in his ivory seat. Renjun was freezing, the heater blasting heat in all directions but his and he found himself frowning a bit more than usual. Renjun sat with an unusual air of irritation surrounding him.

Setting his cup of hot chocolate down, Renjun sniffles, cheeks dusted pink and eyes glassy from the cold. Renjun wraps his scarf around his neck one last time, hoping the extra loop will grant him extra warmth.

The people around him looked towards Renjun in pity. They were all wrapped up; in feather down jackets, scarfs, beanies, and gloves. The winter cold slipping past them as they stood chatting.

Renjun puffs air into his hands, rubbing them together as he bounces his legs, trying every way he can to generate heat. Renjun had been so preoccupied with the cold, he hadn’t seen or felt the presence of a certain someone walking towards him.

“Renjun? You okay there?”

Renjun knew that voice, and he was tempted to growl at the other. “Does it look like I’m okay.”

“Good point. So what's got you so ticked.”

Renjun finally looks up at Na Jaemin and the first thing he sees is a wide smile. Renjun catches tiny splashes of worry dotting the irises of the pink-haired boy as he blinks them away.

“It’s," Renjun dramatically rubbed his hands along his arms, “cold.”

Jaemin’s eyes brighten and look as if he’d been waiting for this moment for eternity and he chews on his lip, “Ah, of course, do you want-"

“Jaemin, class is starting soon. Maybe you should go prepare for it.”

Jaemin’s mouth was still open as he blinks a couple of times. Renjun started to worry about potential flies who may be looking for a nest in his mouth. Jaemin shifts his gaze towards the floor, mumbling out a soft _you’re right_.

Jaemin turned around and walked towards his desk. The initial glow around his figure diminishing as he took his leather notebook out of his bag.

❀。• *₊°。 ❀°。

Renjun sighed as class ended, the long droning of the teacher had lulled his brain to a half-asleep state but he couldn’t care less. Renjun could finally get some food to fill his empty stomach, he hadn’t eaten since this morning.

“Renjun,” Renjun glanced towards the voice, nodding his head for Jaemin to continue. “Are you still cold? You’re shivering.”

Renjun’s empty stomach shouldn’t have been able to do a flip, because where did the energy come from? But it did, and Renjun wasn’t so sure he liked that it did. “A little.”

Jaemin has the same sparkle in his eyes as this morning when Renjun answered and once again, Renjun’s stomach did a thing.

“Do you wanna borrow-"

Before Jaemin could continue, Renjun remembers today's menu and he runs towards the cafe. Turning around only to offer a _sorry! I forgot there was the limited melon bun in the cafe today!_

Jaemin stood frozen as the people around them snickered, unsure of what was going on between the pair but finding the situation amusing nonetheless.

 _Melon bun… I, Na Jaemin, had just lost to the campus cafe’s limited melon bun._ The thought made the small flame of frustration Jaemin had felt simmer down. It suited Renjun. Melon bun. And he couldn’t help himself when he felt softness replacing the irritation as his heart swelled up at the devastating cuteness of Huang Renjun. Jaemin sighed dejectedly as he stares at the knot tied with his jacket sitting on his hip.

❀。• *₊°。 ❀°。

It was during music when Jaemin’s wish came true. When Jaemin could finally do what he wanted to do since the cold woke him up this morning.

The class was warming up with various exercises. Guitarists tuning their guitars, bassists hooking up the amplifier, drummers gathering their sets and vocalists singing simple tunes.

Whilst the guitarists, bassists and drummers look great, Jaemin could only ever focus on one person when they have music.

And of course, it’s none other than Renjun.

If one didn’t believe that Huang Renjun is, indeed, an angel at first glance, hearing the boy’s voice definitely will. if it still doesn’t, well, one should consider getting their ears checked.

Jaemin stood still with his eyes closed, waiting for the heavenly voice to intrude upon his being. When it doesn’t come, he opens his eye slightly to peek and grasp the situation. Instead of a proud and happy Renjun, he sees the smaller on the bench with his face in his hands.

It’s rare to see Renjun not sing, so Jaemin did what his brain said was the best thing to do, he goes to where Renjun is.

“I feel like I’m always asking this but… Are you okay?”

This time, Renjun doesn’t try to be snarky and replies with a curt _no_.

A light glow seems to envelop Jaemin’s being as he sat down next to Renjun. “Care to tell me why?”

Renjun glanced to his side, back still hunched over and gears in his brain going at full speed. He sighed a little before looking at Jaemin in the eye, “I can’t get my voice out as much as I want to.”

Renjun doesn’t say the reason, but Jaemin could guess from the way the boy behaved since this morning. “Because of the cold?”

Renjun hums a small yes and Jaemin stands up, shocking Renjun as the younger goes to his belongings.

Phone, water bottle, leather notebook… Jaemin flicked through all his items until he found what he was looking for. His sports jacket.

He hops back to where Renjun was sitting. The older still had a curious face on, wondering what Jaemin was doing.

Jaemin just stands in front of Renjun, smiles a little, and drapes the jacket over Renjun’s smaller body, moving Renjun’s arms out of the way to zip the jacket up. Jaemin grinned at his handiwork, proud.

Renjun sat, stunned, and gaped at Jaemin. He wonders if the younger knew what he does to his heart.

When Renjun was about to ask Jaemin what the jacket was for, he could only make a strangled noise. Too affected by Jaemin’s presence, by the weight of the jacket on his shoulders, and the silence of the onlookers.

“To keep you warm, dummy.”

“I- I knew that but-" Renjun stops when Jaemin pulls him up by his arm and pushes him to the centre of the room.

“Now can you sing?”

Renjun’s eyes flitted between Jaemin’s, trying to read into his mind. “Maybe?”

“Good. That’s all I need.”

Jaemin gently pats Renjun’s head. Smoothing out any pieces of hair that got disturbed when the jacket was draped on the smaller.

Renjun felt heat shoot up his neck straight to his head like fireworks on the first day of a new year, it was electric. Renjun can also feel how the entire class sat in silence, gazes unmoving from where they were trained on Jaemin’s back.

Jaemin had purposely stood in front of Renjun, blocking all eyes from reaching him. Renjun didn’t question it, he was grateful, happy that his blushing face was not seen by everyone.

As much as Jaemin wanted to stay and engulf Renjun in a hug, he knows he can’t. Not now. So he smiles a little and walks back to his position in the back.

“So, Renjun?” the teacher’s voice cuts through the air, and Renjun jumped. “Can we continue now?” one would think a teacher’s tone after the scene that was just put on in their class would be less… nice. But that was exactly what her voice sounded like. Nice. It eased Renjun’s worries ever so slightly.

“Yes, we can continue, miss.” Renjun was embarrassed, extremely so. But he pushed it back and stood straight, ready to burst into song any moment.

“Good.”

❀。• *₊°。 ❀°。

Right when the bell sounded, Renjun looked around the classroom, trying to find the mop of pink hair in the crowd. Renjun was almost spinning around at this point, gaze sweeping the entire room for any sign of Jaemin.

Renjun was close to slipping from dizziness when he heard a small giggle behind him.

Renjun whipped around, thinking it was who he was looking for. It wasn’t. So Renjun sighed, walking to his bag to pack up. Until a puff of pink hair slid close to the door.

Relieved, Renjun shouted out to the taller.

Jaemin, having heard Renjun’s call, paused and turned around to look for the boy. When his eyes found him, Jaemin showed his signature smile, pearly whites on full display.

Jogging lightly, Jaemin weaved his way through to Renjun, smile never leaving his face.

Renjun was unzipping the jacket, ready to return and thank Jaemin for letting him borrow it. When Jaemin caught on to what Renjun was doing, he frantically let out a _stop!_

Renjun looked up, brows furrowed.

“You can keep it on until tomorrow. You’ll need it on your way back.”

“That may be true but what about you?”

“Ah, if it’s me you’re worried about, you don’t have to. I’ll be fine.”

Renjun raises his hand, ready to object and Jaemin’s heart softens, “But if you get sick-"

“It’ll be my fault, not yours.”

“But-!”

Jaemin chuckles, hand naturally going to the top of Renjun’s head, ruffling his hair. “Nope! Save it, Huang.”

The action caught Renjun off guard and he tries his best to fix his hair somewhat without the help of a mirror. While Renjun was doing that, Jaemin was already jogging back to the door. Jaemin lets out a contemplative hum, turning back to look at Renjun, “It’s really okay. Plus, I want to see you in it for longer. One period isn’t nearly enough. Besides,” _pause_ “you look cute.” Jaemin throws in a wink and dashes out of the room, leaving Renjun alone with his erratic heartbeat, messed up hair and a few chuckling bystanders.

❀。• *₊°。 ❀°。

Renjun rested his head on Jaemin’s shoulder as they sat on the timber floor of Jaemin’s room. A flock of cushions surrounding them.

“Did you really try to lend me your jacket not once, not twice, but three times?” Renjun snickered at the taller’s antics, heart warming with every second.

“You don’t even know how many people wanted to give you their jacket today when they saw you walking through the door trembling from the cold.” Jaemin turned to face Renjun “I kept trying to get you to borrow mine so they would lay off but you kept finding something else to do or say.”

“Does it matter whose jacket I borrow?”

“Yes.”

Renjun always knew Jaemin to be someone competitive, but he wasn’t expecting the taller to compete for something so trivial. “Why?”

Resting his chin on his hand, Jaemin tilted his head. “Because I’ll get jealous if it wasn’t my name in massive letters etched between your shoulder blades.”

If Jaemin saw the immediate flare on Renjun’s face, he didn’t comment on it. But Renjun also knows full well that there is no way in hell Jaemin hadn’t seen it by the way he was staring at him.

“You!” Renjun flails his arms around, hitting Jaemin in the process, “You can’t just _say_ things like that!”

Jaemin throws Renjun a knowing look, eyebrows raised and lips upturned. “And why is that?”

Renjun knows what Jaemin is playing at. But he figures, if he already embarrassed himself this much, why not seal the final deal.

“Because my heart doesn’t know how to handle it…”

Jaemin wanted to coo, but the glassy eyes and shortened breath told him he shouldn’t. Who knows when he’ll activate Renjun’s switch and get thrown onto the floor. Jaemin would rather not find out today, not when they’re in his non-carpeted room.

“Do you want me to teach you then?”

“That sounds nice...” Renjun unknowingly blurted out. It wasn’t until Jaemin’s chuckle did he realise he had said that out loud. Renjun’s eyes widened in surprise and he moved his hands around in front of him, wanting to defend himself. “Wait, I mean!”

“I’ll teach you.”

Renjun tilted his head, the original panic washing out of him as a new wave of confusion overtook him. “Teach me… What exactly?”

At this, Jaemin flashed Renjun a smile, melting the other’s heart once again, “How to keep your heart sane.”

Renjun raised a brow, masking his confusion with a challenge. “And how do you plan to do that?”

Jaemin seemed to have heard the doubt laced within Renjun’s tone and he pouted, index finger tapping gently at the corners of his lips. “Good question.” Jaemin tilted his head up to look at the pale white ceiling, “Get you used to it?”

Renjun stopped functioning. How could he? When Na Jaemin just told him to get used to his teasing. Renjun didn’t know if he found the line angering or heartbreaking.

“You want me to what?”

“Get used to it.”

“Na Jaemin. Do you know how hard that is?” Renjun asked incredulously, “You’re really out here telling someone who liked you to get used to your teasing?”

“Wait-"

Renjun stood up and took a step back, cutting Jaemin off in his frustration. “Why don’t _you_ stop instead?”

Following Renjun, Jaemin stands as well. His hands reaching out to the older as he tried to calm him. “Renjun, listen! I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Then what _do_ you mean?”

Jaemin gulped, this was not how he wanted to do this. But angry Renjun left him no choice than to be bold. “Be my boyfriend?”

“No!” Renjun shouted, tone harsher than normal. Renjun had fired off an immediate response before even registering what Jaemin had said.

The taller flinched, unsure of how to handle the situation he had created. “That was a rather strong rejection..”

The ringing in Renjun’s ears dimmed down as Renjun’s mind goes haywire. Just a second ago, he had thought of Jaemin’s intentions as low, but now? Renjun regrets letting his emotions take over for that one specific second as he tries to apologise.

Jaemin shakes his head. “You don’t have to. It’s okay. I should be sorry.”

“Why did you preface it like that.” Renjun crossed his arms and turned to look away, “That was horrible.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” The both of them let a blanket of silence wrap around them as they collected their thoughts.

“I think… I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Jaemin blinked a couple of time, unmoving. “Say-"

“I won’t say it again.” Renjun cut Jaemin off, ears tinted bright red.

Feeling happiness seep into his being, Jaemin grinned, “Ok then, boyfriend. Wanna come here for a hug?”

“Just a hug?” Renjun questioned teasingly.

Jaemin hummed, teasing the older back. “I can throw in a kiss or two for free.”

Renjun lets a small smile show as he goes towards Jaemin, dragging his feet in feigned tiredness. When he reached where Jaemin was, the taller opens his arms and Renjun leans into them.

“This is fine.”

“If you say so,” Jaemin started, “my tiny baby.”

Renjun rubs his face into Jaemin’s chest, “God, I’ll never get used to this. Ever.”

“Oh?” the sound of Jaemin’s giggling resounded through the room, “Too bad.”

“Jae! Min!” Renjun exclaimed, landing a few hits on Jaemin’s back. “Aren’t you supposed to help?”

“But I like seeing you flustered?” chuckling, Jaemin pulled away from Renjun. Jaemin’s eyes scanned over Renjun’s features, admiring. “Why would I help you on a mission where I would be disadvantaged in the end?”

Unable to form coherent words, Renjun simply crashed his being onto Jaemin again. Jaemin stumbled backwards, trying his best to hold the two of them up but failing as they land on the floor.

A small string of swears tumbled out of Renjun’s mouth as he sits up.

Jaemin was lying flat on the floor, “Shouldn’t I be the one swearing?”

Renjun shakes his head, “No. You won’t.”

“You sound pretty sure about that.” Jaemin shuffled to sit up.

Silence.

“Angels don’t swear.”

Jaemin was shocked, he was sure he had heard wrong. Jaemin knew Renjun. And the Renjun he knows does _not_ go around saying things like that. Jaemin was sure. But Renjun was looking into his eyes and no matter how hard one tries to joke, it’s near impossible to hide the sincerity within one’s eyes.

“Since when did you start saying things like that.”

“Since you didn’t want to stop.” Renjun eyed Jaemin and grinned. “Did you like it?”

Jaemin almost spat out his non-existent drink at Renjun’s question. “Since _when_ did you start saying things like that.”

“I'm not answering the same question twice, Nana.”

_Nana_.

Renjun had called Jaemin ‘Nana’ accidentally, he hadn’t planned to let it slip. But it did. And Jaemin heard.

“Who’s Nana?”

“What kind of question is that? It’s you-" Renjun was rambling on and as much as Jaemin loves Renjun’s voice, he couldn’t listen this time. Not when he was overwhelmed with joy and feeling all mushy.

Renjun was still going on and on about how calling Jaemin ‘Nana’ was a mistake on his end but Jaemin had zoned out. Focusing only at the sound of ‘Nana’ leaving Renjun’s lips.

“I love you.”

“So that’s why ‘Nana’ is a- Huh?”

Jaemin cupped Renjun’s cheeks with both hands and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

Staring into Renjun’s eyes, Jaemin said again, “I love you.”

Renjun was the one who asked for clarification but when it came, was he ready? No. Not at all. The two of them had somehow shifted back to their original spots but Renjun didn’t feel anywhere like how he did initially. Like how his heart was everywhere but in his ribs.

Renjun was embarrassed, but he remembered they were in Jaemin’s room. Not in class where others would pry. So he braved it up and leaned forward, sealing their lips together again.

Renjun pulled away, and Jaemin’s eyes were still closed, lashes fanning his cheeks. When the curtain of lashes opened up to Jaemin’s eyes, Renjun let four small words roll off his tongue.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed !! it was fun having fluffy renmin crisis as per usual ⁽(◍˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)⁽
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renminzn)


End file.
